1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearings for the rotors of turbine meters. More specifically, this invention relates to a bearing in the form of a bushing within the rotor through which a supporting, cantilever shaft extends as a mount for the rotor. Even more specifically, the invention relates to the material of the bushing and shaft and material between the shaft and its spider support which provides a cushion against mechanical shock forces which are applied to the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has always been, and will always be, pressure for improvements to the bearings of turbine meter rotors. One, there is the overhanging need for a bearing which will provide for flow reversals. Lubrication will never be completely satisfactory. Now the sanitary market requires more simplicity to reduce retention of food in which harmful bacteria will develop. All configurations of turbine meter structure are being redesigned to get the simple form which will not harbor collections of food-fluids metered or which can be readily flushed clean of this residue.
The food industry is active in establishing standards for meter structures which must be brought into direct contact with food. No turbine meter design has been given a universal stamp of approval. This art has the problem of providing the meter function with structure which is simple enough to meet the evolving sanitary standards of industry as they apply to measurement.